


A Gentle Touch

by Dio_Pardalis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Painting, Stony - Freeform, Titantic reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/pseuds/Dio_Pardalis
Summary: Clint showed Steve a particular competition program. The artist that he is Steve takes the chance to try some of it on his own with Tony as the target.





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> Done for the 2017 Stony Holiday Exchange Community Prompt; Steve paints Tony.

"Ste-eve.. When you said you wanted to paint me. I- Haha! I thought you mean in a "paint me like one of your french girls" kinda way. Pst!"

"Titanic, right?" Steve remarked, carefully pulling the brush away from the other man's skin before looking up at him for confirmation. He got that reference. "Do you say that because of the whole traveled artist thing? And you know the more you move the more times I'll repaint the same spot right?" Furrowing his brows as he took in the stream of glittering gold body paint in a pointed turn on his abdomen, mimicking the same colored line in his armor. Though in this case he could see the fine definition of muscle under the shimmer, the lines themselves only enhanced his view as he followed both his muscle tone and the proper design he aimed for. That is until getting closer to his navel. The perfect beginning outlines to the layered section on his chest, about to cross over to connect the two but ending up with a jagged line. So in most cases Tony _wasn't_  ticklish but apparently the touch of a brush and cold paint changed that.

The canvas scoffed. "It's not like I'm trying to move, you know! That paint is cold first of all and second of all, which again, I was not at all expecting this when I agreed... This is also never something I have experienced before. W-where the hell did you learn about this anyway?" he strained, struggling to keep still as the brush glided to the edge of the barely containing white thong, and to his surprise, easily over it.

Steve didn't answer right away, seeming very much preoccupied and maybe too close Tony's groin as he smoothed over and finished the line. Not even giving the courtesy of holding off adding the detail incredibly close to Tony's manhood before he answered. His gaze held obvious concentration but again as he dropped low again there was a noticeable darkening of those baby blues. Setting the brush down he gave the outline an almost... hungry once over before standing up and beaming. "Clint showed me this... costumed make up competition and it all looked so magnificently done. They were simply amazing to see." Just his voice made his awe of the work obvious, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise to want him to recreate something similar himself if just to try it.

There was a roll of his eyes but honestly Tony wouldn't have been surprised if the archer suggested it to him on purpose with something like this in mind. Simply to keep him away from the multitudes of projects he could be working on or tinkering with. Of all the avengers he was the most likely of the bunch to actually manage to properly sit still _and_ agree to it. Regardless, it was Steve. He wasn't going to say no.

He very much expected the various paints of course. Though was a bit confused by the noticbly larger containders of red and gold. Did he want to paint him in the armor at some point?

The possible idea of the 'French girl' style painting had him expectant of the blackout protocol. Tony might not have minded but he wasn't sure Steve would want anyone possibly walking in on him studying the scantly clad genius. Even if it was for art.

Though the lack of a canvas of any kind and the presentation of, of all things, a thong had thrown him for a loop. And really? White? Such an awful color for that article of clothing. Who the hell even thought of making thongs in white to start?! Yet he was not exactly opposed to putting it on, got a kick out of Steve's reaction when he started to strip right in front of him. Blushing like a darling school boy before being the gentleman and turning away. Maybe the slightest bit reluctant, that or that was what Tony wanted it to seem like.

With the lines of gold satasfacorty Steve took up to start them on his arms and legs while they dried. First were his arms. Holding the first out for him and spreading his fingers it all started out fine. As the blond moved closer to work on what Tony now reailzed was the shoulder plate to his armor he couldn't help from simply staring at him. Those eyes were sharp and focused in concentration but there was something else behind them that right away he couldn't place. As he moved toward his chest, seemingly looking to pain around his arch reactor he unconsciously tensed. It did not go unnoticed.

"I could skip here if you'd like?... I know you don't really like anyone-"

"No!... Ah no... It's fine, just a knee jerk reaction after.. uh... you know..."

"I understand... if it helps this paint is obviously nontoxic and won't have any reaction to it. It's ah... A special paint I picked out," Though there was a hint of color to his cheeks those normally sky blues seems a bit darker than normal. Tny rose a brow.

"Special? Just how do you mean special? Like some ultra skin safe, hypo allergenic stuff?"

Steve looked him over as if he knew for sure he held the answer himself, though when it didn't so easily turn up he carefully painted a single line just beneath the arch reactor. Just as he finished and pulled the brush away, he leaned down from where the brush pulled lifted, there his tongue met and reversed it's trail taking up the paint as it went. Coming to end end back at the reactor there was a moments hesitation before he pressed the gentlest of kisses against it.

Tony had watched the start of the display with confusion. His mouth fell open without a peep at the sight of the muscle, and by the time the blond came back up to meet his gaze he still hadn't managed a word. Finally the forced together a few. "A-ah... So uh.. edible paint, yeah?"

The reply came in a sheepish laugh. "Seems it is. Easier to just lick off a mistake rather than try and rub it off... Ah I was honestly planning to show you at the end."

"Huh... Well then is it really necessary to wait until you finish? Maybe I could get in on some painting myself. I think I could manage a star over your chest," the engineer remarked with a growing smirk.

The blonde gave the slightest thoughtful look to the set of paints, his had hoped to at least get through half of the armor before daring anything but he well last blew that idea. Instead he licked just above the thong before licking his lips and setting the brush down. "Sure, I'm actually curious of your painting stills match to your technical skills."

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally what the prompt meant.... Right? My first fic to post on AO3! So gentle.  
> The model used is the Mark 42 of the MCU.   
> http://ironman.wikia.com/wiki/Mark_42


End file.
